Warriors Kids Chronicles
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: A ShadowClan apprentice, a ThunderClan kit, and a kittypet try to bring peace to all the clans. the story isn't as bad as the summary
1. Looking Life Outside

**_Theme Song:_**

**_Franny: A forest that his a kitty-pet's pride._**

**_Ragepaw: The fight of a midnight ride._**

**_Franny: I lay in a sweet home._**

**_Ragepaw: We're almost at the bone._**

**_Franny: I live life as a pet,_**

**_Ragepaw: On pur way for loan._**

**_Both: Looking at opposite life outside. Loving my hero that I will cry. Feeling all pain as the inncocents die. 'Cuz I'm looking life outside, through starclan's eyes. I'm hoping and praying for right fight today, listening to leaders and I'm ok. I don't think this place will ever be the same... 'cuz I'm looking life outside, through starclan's eyes._**

**_Ragepaw: I'll put myself in the battle._**

**_Franny: Give other clans the sandle._**

**_Ragepaw: Get the predudiestness done._**

**_Franny: We're on our way 'cuz we've begun!_**

**_Ragepaw: I'm ShadowClan and I must say._**

**_Franny: Another way...another day!_**

**_Both: Looking at an opposite life outside. Loving my hero that I will cry. Feeling the pain as innocents die. 'Cuz I'm looking life outside, through StarClan's eyes. I'm hoping and praying for right fight today, listening to leaders and I'm ok. I don't think this place will ever be the same...'ciz I'm looking life outside, through StarClan's eyes!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"ATTACK!" Tigerclaw's alarm ran through the forest. Firestar had had him pinned to the ground until a ShadowClan queen blew him off with a swipe of her paw. A young black with brown stripes ShadowClan apprentice, Ragepaw, watched in horror as the two clans battled. By his side, white with purple spots ThunderClan kit, Poisonkit, snuggled herself next to him trying not to hear the roars and blood shedding splatters.

"This has to stop," Ragepaw growled to Poisonkit.

"You're right, ThunderClan will easily wipe out your clan." the kit told him. Ragepaw showed her his teeth, then, they looked closer in the camp. Fur was really flying today. ThunderClan and ShadowClan were enemies with each other. However, they both had one thing in common, they hated kitty pets.

"We're going to need Franny's help. Good thing tonights the gathering." the black tom meowed. So, leaving the blood curteling shrieks, they bounded into the bush and near ThunderPath. The two stood back as monsters roared past them from one side to the next.

Meanwhile, Franny a black and red she-cat kitty pet, was grooming herself on a living room couch. She didn't live in a clan because she didn't like the way they lived and she thought kitty pets will one day be ruler of all clan cats. Than, she heard scratching at her cat door.

"My twolegs aren't home. And no I haven't been to the cutter. Also, did you get hit by the monsters yet?" she giggled. Ragepaw and Poisonkit came through the door.

"Haha, very funny. You kitty pets always think your sooo cool." Ragepaw said.

"Well at least I don't have the stench of evil blood." Franny responded.

"Can we stop. We have a problem on our paws!" Poisonkit reminded.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, what has happened this time?" Franny asked in her usual british accent giving Ragepaw a look.

"Well, ThunderClan and ShadowClan are having another wa---" He started.

"'Nough said, we need to watch this fight! That is, if I want to join your clan and you want to be a warrior." the kittypet she-cat said excitedly.

"YAY!" Poisonkit shouted. "Another adventure! I call shot gun." She than leaped onto Franny's hide.

* * *

"This is not over!" Tigerstar warned. "We will have this teritory."

"Do you know how many moons it's been since you've last said that?" Firestar laughed to his clanmates.

"And we will be back...make that this evening..." the enemy growled.

"Hope he gets crushed by a monster." Firestar spat.

Just as Franny, Ragepaw, and Poisonkit were going into ThunderClan camp, all the ShadowClan warriors ran back to their's. "What happened? ShadowClan doesn't just quit!" Ragepaw wondered.

"They're coming back." said a tall orange tom, ArtClaw, behind them. "Now get you two! Poisonkit, you are mine, stay!!!" ArtClaw ordered.

"Yes, sir." Franny submitted.

"Why, I can't tolerate with you!!!!" the shadowclan apprentice hissed at the large tom.

"Yes, you can...and you will." Franny sighed dragging him away by his tail. "Some day your muzzle will get you into some trouble, boy."

"Yeah, that or it will make me come leader." Ragepaw chuckled.


End file.
